herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Pruitt
Alex Pruitt is the main protagonist of Home Alone 3. A resourceful whiz-kid by nature, Alex is able to defeat four terrorists by using intellectual set ups, rather than booby traps. Development He was portrayed by a young Alex D. Linz, who took over for Kevin McCallister, as Macaulay Culkin had declined the idea of reprising the role as a 17-year-old Kevin. Character Biography For the film, Alex is trying to defend the house from four internationally-wanted criminal spies led by Peter Beaupre. The spies, Beaupre, Alice Ribbons, Burton Jernigan and Earl Unger, are working for a North Korean terrorist organization, who has developed a special microchip that can cloak a missile from radar detection. However, before they can transport the missile chip which they have hidden in a toy RC car, there is a luggage mix up and the RC car with the chip is taken to suburban Chicago where it is given to Alex as payment for shoveling a sidewalk. About this time he discovers that he has chicken pox, so he has to stay home from school. While at home, Alex is using his telescope when he spots Beaupre in one the houses and the others on look out. Alex calls the Chicago police but Beaupre is able to escape the police and call Alex's call a hoax. After another failed attempt, Alex mounts a camera on his remote control car and attempt to film some footages of the thieves, who are searching in every house to find the chip. Alex eventually films Beaupre, but the remote control car is discovered before it can get away and Beaupre takes the tape, leaving Alex without evidence. Wondering what the thieves want with a remote control car, Alex opens it and discovers the stolen chip and immediately calls Chicago's Air Force Recruitment Center and informs them about the chip while asking if they can forward the info about the chip to someone. The thieves figure out that Alex has been watching them and decide to pursue him. As a snowstorm hits, they block off the road to the house, and Alice duct tapes Mrs. Hess to a porch chair in her garage and leaves the door open. By this point, Alex has armed his house with more violent booby traps and prepares to set them off with his pet rat Doris and the loudmouthed parrot of his brother Stan. The thieves break-in and pursue Alex, springing the traps and suffering freezing temperatures, electrocution and broken bones. Alex flees and rescues Mrs. Hess and is confronted by Beaupre, but he scares the thief off with a fake gun. Meanwhile, the FBI goes to Alex's siblings' school after being tipped off by the Air Force Recruitment Center. Alex's family brings the agents to their house, where the police arrest Alice, Jernigan, and Unger. However, Beaupre flees into the backyard's snow fort. The parrot drives the remote control car into the snow fort and threatens to light fireworks which are lined around the inside. Beaupre offers a cracker, but the parrot demands two. Since he only has one, the parrot then lights the fireworks, and escapes. Beaupre is discovered, and the police arrest him. Sometime later, Alex and his family celebrate with his father returning. Mrs. Hess, who befriends Alex after he successfully rescues her, is there along with the FBI and the police while Alex's house is being repaired. In the final scene of the film while the thieves are having their mugshot photos taken, they are revealed to have caught Alex's chicken pox. Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Siblings Category:Big Good Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Darkness Category:Outright Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Trap Masters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pet owners Category:Victims Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Guardians Category:Gunmen Category:Loner Heroes Category:Food Users Category:Normal Badass Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Weaklings